Total Drama: Bloodlines
by Batsy-Batgirl
Summary: It's been a little over twenty years since the last Total Drama season and Chris is bored, too bored, so instead of bringing back the old cast member's, he decides to torture their children! Who will have the guts to win the glory and the one million dollar prize? Only time will tell, so stay tuned to Total Drama: Bloodlines! Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

The familiar tune of the Total Drama starts to play, the camera zooming in on a beach like setting, zipping through the shoreline where it revealed a bundle of cameras taped onto a pole waving the Canadian flag.

 _Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine_

The camera stops at AJ and Freddie wrestling, Freddie baring her teeth as she captures the black-haired teen in a headlock, who flipped her over his shoulder before the camera began to move on.

 _You guys are on my mind_

The camera moves around the campground, staying on the outskirts of it and into the thick forest that surrounded the camp. There's a small circle of animals with Jazzymine cuddling up against a bunny (it runs in the blood) and with Violetta playing the flute, two birds settled on her shoulders while she played along to the song.

 _You asked me what I wanted to be_

The camera travels through the forest for a little while, revealing two teens sitting on the edge of the docks, sketchbooks in hand. Desdemona beams as she showcases an inked drawing of a skull with bleeding eyes (colored brightly with a red glitter pen), having Matthew shudder before looking back down at his drawing, a sketch of the pastel goth on the page shown.

 _And now I think the answer is plain to see_

Looking out into the ocean, Marina pops out of the waves, a piranha flopping on the top of her head, though when Winston, who was sweaming, a mixture of screaming and swimming backward.

 _I wanna be famous~_

Turning its focus back to the camp, the camera zooms through the thick wall of tall grass, a few snakes slithering towards the camp, but they aren't fast enough for the camera, which transitions onto the dining area, Chef Hatchet dropping silver platter onto the table in front of Jesse, who smirks before Chef reveals his main course for today... green slop. Talia and Deja'Nae crack up at the sight but are easily startled by Stella popping out behind them, mask in hand.

 _I wanna live close to the sun_

The camera leaves the dining area, showing a blushing Ariel tucking back a stray strand of hair as Jason mindlessly flirts with her, causing Rosalie, who is examining a spider hanging from a leaf, to gag.

 _Go pack your bags 'cause I've already won_

Primrose pokes and prods at her older brother, Damien, who is trying to read _The Bell Jar_ under the shade of a tree, but waves off his little sister. Up in the tree sits Paul, who is holding binoculars to his eyes, after all, one can never be too safe, and he was triple checking, just in case.

 _Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

Kaitlyn is trying on the roller skates that Anthony made for her, but doesn't get the chance before Antonio pushes him out of the way, a fake grin on his face as he sits beside her. Then, out of nowhere, Jordan flips out of nowhere and poses for the camera, leaving Kaitlyn with a bitter look on her face.

 _I'll get there one day_

Once again, the camera journies around camp, not stopping until Axel is skateboarding on dirt, not classy, but it works just fine... until he crashes into the confessional and his nose begins to bleed.

 _'Cause I wanna be famous~_

Tyrone is shaking with anger as he's knocked out of the confessional, glaring at the bright summer sun before he gets back up and dusts himself off.

 _Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!_

A montage of the contestants zooms across the screen, not stopping until the awkward face of Winston fades away.

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

It's suddenly night and the campers are sprinting to get to the campfire in the middle of the camp.

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

All the campers are smiling, except for a scowling Damien, though Primrose puts her fingers on his cheeks, pulling his lips up into a smile, but what she doesn't know is that he's already smiling.

Everyone starts to whistle, the glow of the warm fire illuminating their features. Jazzymine leans over towards Violetta, a grin showing off her teeth... Until Jesse pops in between them and pushes them apart. Chris shakes his head but a smile was still apparent on his face. If this wasn't happiness, he wasn't sure what is.

* * *

 **I know that I promised a chapter, but I wrote a full 4,000 word one and hated it. I didn't want to upload something I wasn't proud of, so I wrote this instead. I'm so so sorry for the delay but I promise that it'll be up soon... once I rewrite it. Hopefully it'll come out within a few weeks, but I can't promise anything.**

 **Be sure to follow, favorite, and comment!**

 **Batsy-Batgirl, signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Geronimo!  
Part 1**

Twenty-four sandy bodies lie on the beach, the warm sun shining down upon them as the hour of ten o'clock strikes, and loud as always, Chris McLean rode onto the beach on a four-wheeler, a megaphone in hand as he began to speak, "Wake up, sleeping campers! The birds are singing, the flowers are blooming, and I've also had my coffee."

By this time, a few of the campers began to stir, the only one showing any sign of consciousness being Freddie Martínez. She stretches before pushing herself onto her feet, wiping the sleep from her eyes before she yawns. "Ah, I see how it is." Chris mumbles, raising the megaphone to his lips, he wishes he could say he regretted waking a bunch of teenagers but, to be honest, he didn't care.

" **HOPE Y'ALL GOT YOUR BEAUTY SLEEP 'CAUSE THIS IS ABOUT TO GET UGLY!** " His voice booms across the beach and over half of them jerk awake, "Whoa, whoa campers! Where's the fire?" he asks at the expense of the glares of seventeen half-awake teenagers. To say the least, he was elated. It was going to feel just like old times!

" **SORRY, BUT, DID I STUTTER! UP AND AT 'EM!** " He yells into the megaphone, right into Kaitlyn Marie Diamond's face. She wasn't exactly pleased with the gesture though she decided to keep her mouth shut, not wanting to reveal a giant target on her back.

Paul opens his eyes, the sun blinding him and putting him into attack mode as he does a combat roll, landing on his feet and he was ready, his body turned into a fighting stance. "Who, what, where, when, why?" He sputters, a twisted smile beginning to play Chris's lips. "Me, Total Drama, Camp Wawanakwa 2.0, and because you applied for it." He answers, a dark glint in his eyes and Talia Nelson was pretty sure it wasn't from the light.

"Um, Mr. McLean?" Peeped Jazzymine Novalee Davis, her hand raised in the air. " **THIS ISN'T SCHOOL, JAZZYMINE. YOU CAN SPEAK OUT OF TERM IF YOU WANT... AND DON'T CALL ME MR. MCLEAN, IT SOUNDS WEIRD.** " He says through the megaphone, making Jazzymine cringe at the sound. "O-Okay then, uh... Why didn't you just introduce us like you normally do?"

" **GOOD QUESTION!** " Chris exclaims, still using the megaphone as a "demonstration", though, there really wasn't much to demonstrate if you think about it. _Maybe a demonstration of power or superiority,_ Rosalie thinks as she puts on her glasses, shaking the sand out of her blonde hair. "He wanted to start this season 'off with a bang' I'm sure." Says Deja'Nae Turun, tossing her crocheted hair over her shoulder.

" **GOOD ANSWER!** " Chris then begins to snicker, causing Deja'Nae to roll her eyes.

It didn't take long before all twenty-four of the contestants circled Chris, who had ditched the megaphone and four-wheeler and stood, surrounded by a bunch of teenagers. Yeah, he was excited.

"Now, we're going to do this kindergarten style, because I'm lazy and you all are capable of saying your names, parents, and a fact about yourself. Think you can handle that, good? Now," Chris taps his chin before pointing at Rosalie, who shrunk as he opens his mouth to speak, "you start us off. Got that?" Rosalie nods in reply.

"U-Um... Hi, I'm Rosalie Lyles Robinson and I'm..." She mumbles something inaudible and all Chris does is flash them his trademark smirk, "Rosalie? Could you maybe be a bit..." he turns and grabs the megaphone, " **LOUDER!** "

The short blonde seems to pale, trying to swallow the forming lump in her throat. "I'm the daughter o-of Lindsay and T-Tyler from season one a-and I can sew p-pretty well..." She manages to squeak. If there was one thing that she hated more than tight spaces, it was public speaking.

"Good job, Rosalie! Now each time someone introduces themselves, the person to their right, which is my favorite direction, so that means," He points at Marina, "you're next."

Marina shrugs, "Hello, people of reality television! I'm Marina Vermont, your resident free spirit, and I'm the oldest child of Bridgette and Geoff, also from season one, and I have to say, I make a mean smoothie." she smiles warmly before pulling her hair up, tying it back into a messy bun.

To her right, two redheads stood side by side, both bearing uncanny resemblance. "Oh! Oh! Damien! I think it's our turn!" The shorter one, younger and female, points out. The taller one, Damien, sighs, "I can see that."

"Hello, I'm Damien-"

"And I'm his younger sister, Primrose!"

Damien glares at her, "Who acts like a chihuahua."

"Can't argue with that!" Primrose grins, "We're the two children of Max and Scarlett, from whatever season, because who cares about specifics!"

"I do, Prim."

"Oh..."

Chris clears his throat a points at his watch, "If you haven't realized, we have twenty contestants left to make their introductions, so please, feel free to take all of our time. It's not my fault if they plan to vote you off." this silences the young Primrose.

"Thank you for that intervention, Chris. So I suppose the only requirement left is a fact about myself. Well, I have to admit, I'm a bit stoic and more closed off. Now, Prim, if you don't mind, finish up your introduction please."

Her bright green eyes sparkle at this, "Oh, yeah! Um... I'm pretty bubbly and feel free to talk to me if you want to get anything off your chest, okay?" her grin returns as she nudges the boy beside her, "Hey, I think it's your turn."

Next to her was Winston, who honestly wasn't sure why he was even there. "I'm Winston Jones... and I'm uh, sort of the son of Jo and Lightning. Let's just say I'm quite the procrastinator... or slacker, whichever you prefer." He looks at the crowd of teenagers, who some had shocked looks on their faces, but those didn't really surprise him, he was used to it. The thing that surprised him the most was the fact that Marina, who he could easily say was one of the prettiest girls he met, with freckles dotting her sun-kissed skin like stars and dirty blonde hair, was walking towards him with a welcoming smile on her face.

He was pretty sure he was going to like it here.

Next up was possibly the tallest person any of the campers had ever seen... seriously. With a blinding smile and these narrow, blue-grey eyes that just gave Rosalie the chills. She didn't like the look of this guy, not one bit.

"Hello, fellow campers! I'm Jesse Maika'i, son of the world famous Katie and Justin Maika'i! And what can I say, I'm really excited to start this experience with all of you!" The teenager, or mountain, whichever you prefer, greets "happily". Rosalie already knew this was all a façade he was building and she was a bit worried about that... though she couldn't say anything unless she wanted to be the first one booted off the show.

Jesse tried to ignore the swooning teenage girls, as he already knew that he was gorgeous, and to be honest, he'd seen more beautiful girls back at home. The only people that really concerned him was that Rosalie and the small girl that was almost directly across him, who stood there wide-eyed. To be honest, it was kind of freaky.

The girl next to him, who looked like a serial killer in Jesse's opinion, removes the white mask concealing her pale face, her black and pink hair falling into place as a smile plays her lips. "I'm Stella, but you can call me Sombre, and I'm the daughter of Gwen and Courtney. I'm also related to her," she points at Talia, "and him." then to AJ, both who were standing beside her.

"I suppose that makes me next," Talia says, who cracks her knuckles before she waves, "Hi. I'm Talia Nelson, daughter of Courtney and Duncan and let's just say this is going to be quite an interesting experience, and I'm just ready to get this show on the road." She shoots a sideways glance at AJ, who then steps forward. "And I'm AJ, son of Gwen and Trent and if anyone thinks about hurting Stella, you have to go through me first."

Chris points at the person next to AJ, a boy who sat criss-cross on the sand while tinkering with what looks like a helicopter with pipe cleaner propellers, a kick from a similar looking teen quickly knocks him out of his trance. "Oh, uh, hi. I'm Anthony and I'm the son of Topher, who says hi by the way, and Sammy-"

"SAMEY!" Yells the teen next to him. "For the last time, Antonio, it's Sammy!" Anthony recollects his composure, "And I like to invent stuff, most of the time it works, but I mean, it really just depends on all the variables and constants and such..."

"And I'm Antonio, and I must excuse my annoying cousin, just ignore him. It's better this way." He smirks, "By the way, I'm the son of Rodney and Amy, and let's just say I'm much better than him in every way shape or form. Isn't that right, Anthony?" he elbows his cousin in the ribs, "Yep!" Anthony squeaks. The girl beside him raises an eyebrow, before opening her mouth to speak, "Hey, I'm Kaitlyn and I'm the daughter of Olympic athletes Josee and Jacques, from the Ridonculous Race." Antonio winks at her, "And don't mess with me, I have quite the temper." she says, directing that last sentence towards Antonio, who puts a hand on her shoulder, which she quickly shrugs off.

Beside her was another girl, who was facing away from them, her taffy pink hair standing out as she stood, huddled over a sketchbook. The teen next to her, Matthew, taps her on the shoulder then whispers something to her. She makes an audible, "Oh!" before she turns around.

"Heh, sorry about that!" She was adorable but there was also a bit of eeriness that hung over her, just like the giant black sweater she wore, the skull on it as pale as her porcelain face. "Hiya! Name's Lazare, Desdemona Lazare! And my parents weren't really on Total Drama, they were participants of Ridonculous Race." A creepy smile spread across her face, "In case if you haven't guessed, my folks are Crimson and Ennui, or 'The Goths'." she then turns around to start sketching again. Everyone looks at Matthew, who sighs as he taps Desdemona's shoulder once again, whispering something to her again. Another "Oh!" follows.

"Sorry, just want to finish my sketch! So what's a fact about myself... Um... Well, I'm double-jointed!" She exclaims, then nudges Matthew with her shoulder, "Your turn."

Matthew runs a hand through his faux hawk, "Um, well, I am, er... sorry, I'm a bit... whatever... I'm Matthew Michael uh... Smith and my parents are um... Mike and Zoey. I like to draw. Now, you go." He stammers then walks behind Jazzymine, who stood, almost in a paralyzed trance.

"Oh, um. I-I'm Jazzymine Novalee Davis and I'm the daughter of..." she looks at Jesse then shakes her head, "DJ. And I really like taking care of animals."

"Just DJ, Jazzymine? What about your mother?" Chris leans towards her and she shakes her head.

"Just DJ." She lies, rubbing the sweat off of her palms on her pink pleated skirt, then opens her mouth to speak again, "I think it's your turn now." she whispers to the boy next to her, who scoffs as he looks at the crowd of pathetic teenagers. "Hey, the name's Halter, Tyrone Halter and my parents are Ryan and Stephanie from the Ridonculous race. You can call me a perfectionist, though I just can't stand when things don't go according to plan." Tyrone introduces, dusting off his shoulders.

The next person to speak was a short girl with eyes the color of obsidian, though there was something gentle about her aura, though, in a game like this, it's wiser not to judge a book by their covers. "Why, hello my fellow campers!" She greets, her tone light and easy, "I'm Violetta and my family consists of Dawn, Ella, and my dear Uncle Brick. My family may be small, but we love each other nonetheless!" she smiles gently, "I can't wait to talk to each and every one of you during my time here!"

Next to her were two people, obviously close, who were looking at Violetta intently. "I'm Jason Allen, and this is my best friend, Ariel." he points to the tall, raven-haired girl who was hiding behind him. "My parents are Rock and Taylor from the show Chris didn't host and hers are Carrie and Devin." He explains, "If you can't tell, she's a bit shy, and I like to think I'm pretty talented when it comes to music."

There were only four contestants that weren't properly introduced yet, but they were definitely not ones to be forgotten. Two of them already seemed to have hit things off, with the two chatting literally nonstop. Jason looks at them with a bewildered look on his face but decides not to speak. "Oh, hey! I'm Axel and my parents are Jay and Miles from the Ridonculous Race," Introduces the teen with the spiked dog collar, he looked quite intimidating but seemed pretty chill. "And I'm Paul Bennet, son of tall lady and zombie guy, or Shawn and Jasmine, depends on how you wanna look at it." The other one says, adjusting his red beanie. "And so far I really like this guy." Axel says, "Right back at ya, buddy!" Paul exclaims, then the two were separated as our final lady introduced herself.

"Name's Deja'Nae Turun and guys, please hold your horses, I'm here all summer." she winks at the teen next to her, "I only have my mama, who raised me, so the sperm guy doesn't really matter in the equation, all that matters is the product." she taps her chin, thinking for a moment, "I guess a random fact is my speed, I may not look it, but I'm fast." she turns to the teen beside her, "Hey babe, how about you tell us your name?"

He rolls her eyes, "I'm Jordan Martel and my parents are known for having quite the shaky on-screen relationship, so yeah. Dave and Sky, my parents. Got that? Good." he looks at everyone for a second, "I'm training to be an olympian, like my mother is, so I'm pretty flexible, yeah. Okay, Chris. Go back to playing host." Jordan says.

Chris ignores Jordan and looks at the group of teens, "Well, let's get down to business. First things first," he points over at the camp, "that's where you'll be sleeping. That's also where the confessional is located, where you can tell the people back home what your thinking or if you-"

"Have something to get off your chest, yadda yadda. We probably all binged the show before coming on, let's just get to the good stuff, like the challenges?" Jordan rants very loudly, earning the glares of most of his peers. "You know, Jordan? Out of all the people here, I hate you the most right now."

 ***Confessional***

Jordan: So what? I'm here to win, not to make friends. I'm pulling a heather and no one can stop me.

 ***End of Confessional***

"ANYWAYS, as I was saying, before I was oh so rudely interrupted, use the confessional to sort of communicate to our viewers and share some pretty juicy stuff, because trust me, the more interesting you are, half the time you become an audience favorite, capiche?" Chris looks around, "Good. Now, today after our very first challenge, we'll be sending, not one, but two people home from the losing team, because as Deja'Nae stated earlier, I want this season to start off with a bang. Now, I'll give you a little bit of time to unpack and such, but I'd not get too cozy, because you never know, maybe you'll be one of the two being sent home today. Now go on, shoo!" He motions the campers away and the group stands firm and Rosalie raises her hand meekly.

"U-Uh, sir- Er, Chris? Don't you need to split us up into um... teams?" Rosalie asks, bracing herself for a reply.

" **OH, YEAH! THANKS FOR REMINDING ME, ROSALIE!** " And the megaphone was back. Great. " **NOW, THIS SEASON I HAD CHEF IN CHARGE OF NAMING THE TEAMS AND TRUST ME, I'M NEVER GIVING HIM THAT RESPONSIBILITY EVER AGAIN,** " Chris yells into the megaphone, which half of the campers were sure that it was his new favorite torture device. He lowers it from his lips and laughs, "Okay, okay. So Team 1," he glares at Chef, who stood nearby, "consists of Marina, AJ, Freddie, Matthew, Deja'Nae, Jesse, Rosalie, Anthony, Jazzymine, Jason, Desdemona, and Tyrone."

 ***Confessional***

Jazzymine: Excuse my language, but shit! I- How? Why Jesse? Why couldn't he just not be here... oh no, this isn't how I wanted it to be...

 ***End of Confessional***

Anthony was silently celebrating the fact that his cousin wasn't on his team and that he was actually getting a break from his bullying. "Now for Team 2," Another glare towards Chef, "it's obviously consisting of the rest of you, so I hope that you all get along just fine!" Chris leans towards Chef this time, "I hope not." he whispers, then goes back to his spot. "I'll call you to the dining area at two o' clock sharp, then your challenge will start, and trust me, this isn't as easy as introducing yourselves in front of the entire world. Now, shoo! For real this time!" And this time, they scattered, except one teen who had a very pissed look on her face.

 ***Confessional***

Freddie: Are you fucking kidding me? First, he wakes us all up, then he completely skips over me and tells everybody to leave? He even announced my name for Team 1?!

 ***End of Confessional***

" **EVERYONE, COME BACK!** " Chris shouts, though only a few do, the rest already walking to the cabins. "Okay, well, I'm Freddie Martínez, daughter of MacArthur and Brody from the Ridonculous Race, and I have a tattoo of a lotus on my hip. I guess you can scramble now..." She picks up her purple duffle and slung it over her shoulder before walking towards the cabins. "Oh, well. There goes my good first impression."

 ***Confessional***

Chris: Let the games begin!

 ***End of Confessional***

* * *

 **First chapter is up! Hope ya'll enjoy! There was a lot of blood, sweat, and tears that went into the making of this and slamming my forehead against the keyboard, but I really do like how it ended out and I can't wait to start writing the next chapter! Sorry that I had to re-upload this, I completely forgot to add in three characters (I'm terrible, I know) and couldn't go to sleep after being PMed about it. Oh, and here are the teams.**

 **In case if you were wondering who I forgot, it was Paul, Axel, and Freddie (Third time writing this!)**

 **Team 1 - Marina, AJ, Freddie, Matthew, Deja'Nae, Jesse, Rosalie, Anthony, Jazzymine, Jason, Desdemona, and Tyrone**

 **Team 2 - Violetta, Antonio, Ariel, Damien, Kaitlyn, Axel, Talia, Paul, Stella, Jordan, Primrose, and Winston**

 **Follow, Favorite, Comment**

 **Batsy-Batgirl**


End file.
